


Raven

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look really adorable right now.” Leo blurted out to Nico. The son of Hades was laying on his bunk bed in Cabin Thirteen, while reading a novel. Well trying to, Leo guessed, what with their dyslexia and all. Leo sat crossed leg beside him and was making a wind-up toy of a raven.</p>
<p>“What?” Nico asked, blushing and with a disbelieving face.</p>
<p>“I said that you look really adorable reading. And more so when you’re blushing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raven

**Author's Note:**

> This could have been smut if I finished it last night at like 3AM. But I chickened out so here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy

“You look really adorable right now.” Leo blurted out to Nico. The son of Hades was laying on his bunk bed in Cabin Thirteen, while reading a novel. Well trying to, Leo guessed, what with their dyslexia and all. Leo sat crossed leg beside him and was making a wind-up toy of a raven.

“What?” Nico asked, blushing and with a disbelieving face.

“I said that you look really adorable reading. And more so when you’re blushing.” Leo replied. Gods, he loved it when Nico blushed.

“Shut up.” Nico replied, trying to wipe the blush off his face. It didn’t work.

Leo kissed Nico on the cheek and was rewarded with Nico turning a deeper shade of red. The son of Hades pouted and put his book away. Leo wanted to kiss him on more than his cheek now.

Leo crawled behind Nico and sat in a way that Nico was between his legs, with Nico’s head on Leo’s chest. Leo enveloped Nico into a hug, which caused the younger boy to try squeezing out. When Leo hugged him tighter, the son of Hades decided to just sink deeper into Leo’s hug with a contented sigh.

Nico wasn’t wearing his aviator jacket today. Contrary to Leo’s belief, it wasn’t glued onto the son of Hades. Instead, he wore a black t-shirt (of course) with skull designs (what else) on it along with his black skinny jeans (you didn't expect it to not be black right?)with a chain for a belt. His black sword was sitting threateningly beside his bed. His pale skin contrasted with the colours he wore.

Nico turned around to look at Leo’s face. He had a smirk on his face. Uh oh, was all the son of Hephaestus could think. Nico was planning something evil. Suddenly, Leo found himself in a position with Nico’s legs around his waist and the Ghost King's muscular arms around his neck.

Nico kissed his lips. A very short kiss that left Leo wanting more. And then, before Leo could even realise, Nico was nibbling on his ear. Holy Hephaestus, this felt amazing.

Nico slowly moved down, sucking on his neck. Leo moaned. Nico had found his sweet spot. He could feel Nico's smirk on his neck. The younger boy sucked more on his sweet spot. "Ni-Nico." moaned Leo.

Nico, precisely at this moment, promtly decided to stop sucking. He gazed up at the pyrokinetic's face with a deep blush and his brown eyes dazzling. Leo decided to simply grab his boyfriend's face and kiss him full on the lips. Tongues battling for dominance and all.

They moaned into the kiss, grabbing tightly at each other. At some point they got out of their half sitting, half lying position on the bed and Leo was now below the son of Hades, his head on Nico's comfy pillow. Not that that mattered right now.

Both their shirts were discarded somewhere on the floor. And Leo's hands were all over Nico's pale soft skin. Leo caught hold of Nico's jeans and fiddled with the zipper. The son of Hades visibly stiffened.

"Leo, I...I'm not ready yet." Nico said, his voice shaking.

Oh shit. Leo screwed up. He really should have know better. He was an idiot. He'd probably scare Nico away now and he can be the loner he really is again.

"Shit, Neeks. I'm sorry. I should ha-" Leo was soon interrupted.

"No it's fine. I get it. I'm just just not ready yet. Sorry." Nico said, blushing. Leo understood. He knew that Nico just wasn't ready.

"Okay. It's fine." Leo replied. Desperately wanting to change the subject, Leo announced. "I made something for you." Face erupted in a full grin(he hoped Nico wouldn't notice his discomfort), he presented Nico the raven he'd been working on earlier.

The raven was nothing special, really. It was just a black metal shaped into a raven. It's wings could flap but it couldn't actually fly. Nico though, looked like it was the best thing ever.

The son of Hades grinned at Leo. "Yup. Who's got the best boyfriend ever, huh? Leo asked, grinning as well.

"You dork. I love it so much." Nico replied. He gave Leo a small kiss on the lips and started playing with his raven. Leo admired the way his eyes shone at it. Nico was always like this when Leo gave him gifts. He reckoned the son of Hades hadn't gotten a gift since the death of his sister and aside from Hazel. He looked so happy. He didn't regret his decision to go out with Nico on that date Jason set them up to three months ago at all.

"Leo?" Nico called.

"Yeah?"

"You're the best."

"I know."


End file.
